The Reminiscing Fox
by Gyokuyou-no-Kuugen
Summary: This is a companion piece to The Unlucky Fox, containing snippets of the main character's life.
1. Table for Six

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**This is the companion piece to The Unlucky Fox. If you have not read that story, than this one won't make much sense.**

**Like I mentioned in my other story, I tend to be pretty busy so my updates definitely won't always be consistent (or often). **

**Let me know if you spot any errors, and leave a review if you liked it. ;)**

* * *

**The Reminiscing Fox **

**Chapter 1 - Table for Six**

**_Age 5_**

I had always been somewhat of a wild child in my past life; I loved to explore the forests, climb trees, catch tadpoles, and play with the local wildlife. My original family always thought it was weird that I seemed to prefer the company of animals to people. The fact of the matter is, I simply did not trust people in my past life (excluding close family). Sure, I still made a few friends, but deep down I never dropped my guard. It was a lesson I had learned as a child; People were cruel. That's why I preferred animals and nature.

It was only natural that this love of nature carried on to my next life.

I was currently in the woods by the Uchiha compound, atop my favorite tree holding a bag of leaves (Why the bag you ask? You'll see). It was autumn, turning the leaves lovely shades of yellows, oranges, and reds. Autumn had always been my favorite season because of this.

I sighed in contentment, leaning further into the tall maple tree. The cool breeze was making me sleepy, and I doubtlessly would have fallen asleep if I hadn't heard my father calling me.

"Musume!" he barked not too far away from my tree, not having yet noticed me. If there was one thing I was good at, it was masking my presence and being very sneaky in general (it drove my guards nuts too).

An impish grin crept onto my face. I waited until my disgruntled father was directly under the tree, and then I poured the leaves onto his head. I started snickering when my now twice as disgruntled father peered up at me witheringly.

"Musume..." he growled, leaves sticking out of his black mane.

"Yeeess?" I replied playfully, jumping from the tree to the ground in front of him.

Madara looked torn between popping me on the head or simply continuing to glare at me balefully. He eventually settled for letting out an exasperated sigh that reminded me of the noise a tired billy goat might make. I instantly imagined a goat with my father's hair style and busted out laughing like a maniac.

...I laughed out loud didn't I?

The "what the hell have you been smoking" look on his face made it obvious.

"Just get inside. Your mother will have a fit if we're late for dinner again" he grumbled irritably.

When we arrived, my mother and aunt Mito were almost finished setting up the table.

_'Oh yeah. My aunt and uncle are eating with us today'_ I remembered. _'...and my other uncle, Tobirama, but he's not important.'_

As soon as they noticed me, Hashirama gave me a wave and a goofy grin and my aunt greeted me warmly. I greeted them back, smiling.

Tobirama ignored me. Ass.

My father prodded me out of the doorframe and strode in like he was trying to look as awesome as possible in front of my uncles.

Too bad he forgot to get the leaves out of his hair.

Hashirama let out a strangled laugh he saw Madara, but covered it up with an over-exaggerated cough. Even Tobirama looked like he was desperately trying not to burst out into a fit of (not so) manly giggles.

My mother and aunt, however, immediately fell into a bout of shameless laughter at his expense.

Needless to say Madara was not amused in the slightest, and he made sure to give me the stink-eye as he went outside to get the leaves out of his hair. Hey, at least I had the decency to look sheepish.

I'd be lying if I said dinner was uneventful, but what else would you expect when you have Madara, Tobirama, and Hashirama in a room together?

Honestly, I had expected Hashirama to have better aim too.

Things went downhill when Hashirama got into a retarded argument with his brother, when Tobirama insulted his terrible singing skills. How did this conversation on my uncle's tone-deafness start you ask? I have no idea to be honest.

Well, Hashirama is pretty sensitive about his not-so-awesome singing, so he responded with all the maturity of a 4th grader.

He threw a wad of his sticky rice at his brother.

The problem is he missed and the rice went sailing into my father's hair (which he had recently rid of the leaves). Have you ever seen two grown men get into a cat fight at the dinner table? It was complete with swearing, hairpulling, and eye poking too.

Check please...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Cookies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Thanks to the one person who left a review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Cookies**

**Age 4**

'_This sucks' _I thought sullenly.

I had been trying to get leaves to stick to me with chakra for the past 4 hours. It wasn't going so well, considering I had more chakra than most my age.

It certainly didn't help that it was a hot summer day; the heat was sweltering even in the shade!

"It should be illegal for this to be so hard" I grumbled under my breath, rubbing sweat off my face.

"Keep practicing" my father responded evenly. He had been staring at me the entire time I had been practicing too. It made me wonder if he could sleep with his eyes open or something (because watching fail at sticking leaves to myself for 4 hours _had_ to be boring as hell); it wouldn't surprise me to be honest.

I would have complained more, but I knew he wouldn't take that too well. I sighed and continued.

"She's been practicing for four hours, Madara. She's just a child, so give her a break already" my mother said walking up to us, her red hair in a high ponytail.

'_Yes! Mom to the rescue!' _I thought excitedly.

"She has to learn, Mia" he replied, leaving no room for argument...for most people anyway, but my mother wasn't most people.

She was an Uzumaki woman. It was her way or the highway, mighty Uchiha warlord be damned.

"Give her a break" my mother repeated, her eyes narrowed.

Madara looked ready to retort, but then sighed. "Fine. She gets a two hour break, but then I expect her to come back and finish this exercise."

"Thanks dad! I'll get it right after I get back from my break!" I chirped, taking my mother's hand and following her back inside.

"Let's bake cookies!" my mother told me, cheerily.

"Okay!"

"Great!" She then proceeded to drag me along, chatting animatedly with me. She reminded me of a kid sometimes. My mother was very kindhearted, lively, and playful. It was almost impossible to dislike her; her chakra in particular always filled me with warmth. It reminded me of field of wildflowers in the spring, vibrant and so alive.

Sure, she had the classic Uzumaki temper, but I still wished I could be more like her.

"Hey, are you listening to me?"

I smiled brightly at her.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Face Plant

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Here's a new snippet of Musume's life. Again, you need to read "The Unlucky Fox" before reading this.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Face Plant**

_Age 2_

I have to admit, it was nice to understand the language a bit more; I still had a long way to go, but hey, it was progress.

I still couldn't read though, as I hadn't really been taught yet.

My mother, Mia, spent a lot of her time with me which I appreciated. It was boring as hell otherwise, what with me being an adult mind stuck in a baby body after all. My mother was the one who most often taught me things, and she honestly seemed to enjoy doing so.

Madara, my *shudder* _father_ sometimes did too, but tended to treat it as more of an obligation. In other words, he was serious and stern for the most part when he taught me.

I get the feeling he had absolutely no idea how to act around children, not that I was at all surprised.

Having him as a father wasn't all bad though. Sure, he wasn't even near as lovable as my mother, but he did seem fond of me in his own way. He would sometimes carry me around, talk to me, or even set me on his lap while he was reading or writing. I think he really appreciated that I was pretty quiet and non-hyper for a toddler as well.

Sometimes it was almost hard to believe this man who would rub my head affectionately whenever I pleased him and even occasionally slightly smile at me would turn out to be such a nut in the Manga.

Funnily enough, he had been trying quite hard recently to get me to speak. The fact that I already knew two entirely different languages (English and Spanish actually) made it difficult for me to pick up Japanese. Because of this, I had been completely silent for the first two years of my new life while I tried to learn the language.

I did practice speaking Japanese to myself when I knew no one else was in earshot though. Why only in private you ask? I'm just weird like that I guess.

Speaking of which.

I shifted my attention back to Madara when I realized he was trying to get my attention. He was talking to me and, from what I gathered, was trying to get me to get me to say my first words.

Should I say something babyish just to please him? Naaaah.

I opted for staring at him while grinning cheekily. I wanted to laugh when I saw how put-out he looked at my silence.

A pouty Madara was a hilarious thing to behold.

Personally, I wanted my first words to be something hilarious, and I got my chance when Hashirama visited the next day.

The Hokage was a fun guy, and I always enjoyed his visits. As a hilarious plus, he and my father tended to get into bizarre arguments and the occasional catfight much to my great amusement. It was during one of these increasingly noisy catfights that I spoke.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed from where I was sitting.

Their reactions were priceless.

Madara froze and stared at me as if I had grown a second head. His absolutely dumfounded and shocked expression had me battling myself to keep from laughing.

Hashirama's reaction? Madara's sudden cease of movement sent him stumbling, and he tripped and fell face first...

...right into my mother's chest.

My mother, who had entered the room the moment after I spoke, ended up decking poor Hashirama in retaliation. Of course Madara's reaction to having Hashirama face plant into his wife's breasts wasn't much better.

Best first words.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
